Support
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Story begins about a month after the Final Battle of Hogwarts. Fred lives! George happens upon an unexpected visitor in Fred's hospital room and she needs a place to recover and relax. George pledges to be her rock while she does so. But suddenly things take a huge turn for both of them. EWE, George/Hermione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own Harry Potter. I do not make money from this fic.  
Okay now that that's out of the way, this isn't Epilogue compliant. Also, Fred is alive. He's in a coma, but he's alive. **

* * *

Hermione Granger sat next to a hospital bed, reading to the unconscious patient. She closed the book and looked at the familiar redhead. He'd been unconscious for three weeks now.

"Hermione?" She turned to see George Weasley standing in the doorway, "What are you doing here?"

She stood, "I come here every few days and read to him."

George moved to his twin's side, "I didn't know that. I didn't even know you were back from Australia."

"As of two weeks ago," she answered.

George looked at Fred before looking at her, "Let's go get a cup of tea."

"That's not necessary."

"No it's not," he nodded, "but I think you could use it."

* * *

Once they were sitting down together she looked at George, "Are you doing okay?"

"He's not dead. If he were dead I'd be almost broken. But I'm doing okay. Lee, Angie, and I take turns working the store and coming here to sit with him."

"How are the others?"

George sighed, "Well Mum comes and sits with him every Thursday. She's doing okay. Dad has jumped up in the Ministry pretty substantially. He got his promotion last week. Bill and Fleur are doing all right, I guess. Fleur says Bill has night terrors. Charlie went back to Romania yesterday. He seems to be doing the best. Percy has horrible nightmares that Fred dies in front of him. But Penelope's there for him so I think he'll get better. Especially once Fred wakes up."

Hermione smiled and reached for his hand, "Of course he will."

"I'm doing okay, for the most part. I miss our conversations. Ron's enjoying his newfound war hero status. I don't know, I think he's trying to forget about everything by being with tons of girls. And as for Ginny…well she and Harry are practically inseparable." He noticed she tensed when he mentioned Ron, but relaxed when he talked about Ginny and Harry. "How have you been?"

"I couldn't get my parents back," she whispered. "I spent four days searching before I found them and then…they were so happy. They were happy without knowing about me."

Hermione felt the tears coming and immediately George moved around the table and hugged her, Hermione crying into his chest as he held her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He didn't really know what else to say. "Where have you been staying?"  
"My parents' old house," she whispered.

"You can't stay there," George said immediately.

"George I'm not ready to see your entire family."

He shook his head, "I'm not talking about the Burrow. You can stay with me. We have a third bedroom. Angelina's been staying in Fred's, I'm in mine. You could stay in the extra one. Lee and Angelina won't ask questions and they are understanding. It'll be great," he smiled.

She wiped her tears away and looked up at him, "You're sure it's not an imposition?"

"Not at all," he promised. "You can sell your parents' house. Lee's a Muggleborn and his mum sells houses. I bet she'd be happy to help you."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Thank you George. I think it'd be nice to not be alone."

"I want to visit with Fred for a bit, then I'll help you get your things."

"You're okay with Crookshanks coming too?"

"Sure," George smiled, "I bet the furball would love some extra hands to pet him."

* * *

Hermione sat in the room with George as he told Fred all about the shop and made fun of Ron's apparently frequent one night stands. "And Hermione's going to come live with us. It's going to be great Fred. When you wake up maybe we can get her to take us to a Muggle amusement park like we've always wanted to go. It'd be wicked."

"I suppose I could be convinced to do that," she admitted.

George smiled at her and he squeezed Fred's hand, "I have to go now Fred. Hermione needs help moving in. I'll see you soon."

George helped her pack up her Hogwarts trunk with all of her things. "I bet Angie could come help pack up the house. And Lee's parents too."

"Thank you George," Hermione hugged him, "I really, really appreciate this."

"No one should be alone Hermione," he whispered, hugging her back. Hermione felt very good, settled in George's arms.

They put Crookshanks into his cage and George helped her pack up the things she wanted the most. When George told her that his apartment had little in the way of kitchen items she insisted they box up the pots, pans, plates, glasses, and silverware to take with them. It took them three hours to get everything packed up. They Disapparated together.

* * *

When they landed in George's living room they heard footsteps, "George? What took you so…Hermione," Angelina smiled and hugged her, "How are you? What's going on?"

"Hermione's staying with us," George said, "Can you help her get settled in, show her her bedroom? She has stuff for the kitchen too."

"Oh thank goodness I thought we were going to starve," Angelina smiled and picked up the box George indicated belonged to the kitchen, "Did you shrink them?"

"Of course. Had to Apparate with all of them." George looked at her, "Will you be okay here with Ang? I have to go close up the shop with Lee and restock the shelves."

"I'll be fine. Thank you George," she smiled at him and George winked at her before leaving. Hermione opened Crookshanks' cage and he wandered around the apartment.

"At least there will be another girl here. You have no idea how infuriating George and Fred can get."

"I was a prefect, Angelina," Hermione reminded her, "I'm very aware of how infuriating they can be."

Angelina laughed, "I forgot that. Come on I'll help you unpack." She levitated Hermione's trunk and led her into the bedroom that was actually right next to George's. With Angelina's help her things were unpacked quickly. "Time to put things in the kitchen. Then we could go grocery shopping if you want. We don't have much in the apartment."

"That would be good. I can cook."

"I can too," Angelina nodded, "George can't. Well he tries, it just never turns out well. He likes the food he makes. I won't touch it."

* * *

George must have talked to them both, because neither of them asked her in the following days why she was there. Hermione didn't see him very often. Angelina said that if George wasn't sleeping or eating his time was spent between the hospital and the store. She got the sense that Angelina wanted to tell her he never did anything but those two things. Hermione helped with the store and in general just enjoyed being virtually never alone. On the eve of the end of the first week she'd spent there she returned upstairs to see George cooking.

"George? What are you making?"

"I don't know but it smells good," he answered. "This is Angelina's night to sit at the hospital with Fred, so it's just us."

"Lee took the bankbag to Gringotts," she hopped up onto the counter and looked at the food on the stove. It didn't look bad, actually. The smells were pleasant, "So you're making dinner for me?"

"To celebrate a week being here," he grinned. Hermione debated telling him she didn't want to eat his food based on everything she'd heard from Lee and Angelina but he looked so excited that she found she couldn't bring down his attitude like that.

"Lee said you usually take new hires out drinking."

"I didn't know if you drank so I decided to make you dinner and then take you out to the bookstore to get anything you want," George said. "Now go wash up so that we can enjoy dinner."

Hermione washed up in the bathroom that she shared with George. There were two bathrooms in the apartment. One connected George's room and hers; the other was attached to Fred's. She finished washing up and looked in the mirror, "Maybe it won't be as bad as they said," she suggested to her reflection.

When she sat down at the dining room table George placed the plate in front of her. Things looked a little different. But it didn't look inedible. "George it smells really good."

"Thank you," he grinned.

She picked up a forkful of peas, eating them cautiously. They were great. "George this is delicious."

"I've been reading all those Muggle cookbooks you brought over," he said. "I think I'm figuring it out."

Now confident she wouldn't die or be comatose from George's cooking, they talked about what Hermione wanted to do now. "Professor McGonagall said that I could sit for my NEWTS. I've debated it."

"You have your books right? I could quiz you if you want."

Hermione looked up at him, "Did you take your NEWTS?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Dumbledore let me take them the fall of your sixth year."

She smiled, "I did get my books for seventh year. I wanted to stay in step with school."

He chuckled, "I can help you study for your NEWTS. That way you can get them properly. Just like me," he winked. Hermione laughed. George was so good at making her laugh. "Thanks for trying my food."

"I just have to use the bathroom before we go," she said before walking to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and found a peculiar blue vial with some sort of liquid in it. It looked odd, "George?"

"Yes?" He opened the door leading to his bedroom, "oh you found it."

"What is it?"

"Birth control potion. I increased its length," he smiled proudly, "but I don't know exactly how long it lasts. I had to put an indicator in it. So when it runs out your urine turns blue telling you the potion is no longer effective," he noticed Hermione looked impressed with him, "I was thinking you and Angelina could both try it. Verity already has. It will work, I promise. I just don't know how long it will work and I have to try it on a wide variety of women to see if it changes. Fleur agreed to take it too. I think four is a good number to start with. If the number of months it lasts differentiates drastically I'll have to figure out what I did wrong."

Hermione was very impressed with this. She knew that they typically lasted around three months, meaning you had to take them four times a year. And they weren't cheap. "Why didn't you just ask me? Of course I'll take it if it helps you."

He smiled, "I need to know how the taste is too. I'm thinking about changing it so it appeals to each woman even if they have different tastes."

Hermione looked at it, "Do I drink the whole thing?"

"Yes," he nodded. Hermione removed the top and drank the potion easily. "Well?"

"It doesn't taste bad," she said, "but it doesn't exactly taste good." George smiled. He could fix that.

* * *

George didn't really talk about his family much with her, but he noticed in the coming weeks that if Ron's name came up in conversation Hermione would tense up. Finally on a slow day in the store he asked her, "Hermione, did something happen with you and Ron? You get really quiet and uncomfortable whenever we mention his name."

Hermione looked around, glad that they were alone in the store. "Can you keep quiet about something?"

"Of course, anything for my little test subject," George hugged her, "And I won't judge you Hermione. You're my friend."

She sighed into his chest, "Before the final battle Ron mentioned that we should save the house elves so that they wouldn't get hurt and I was just overcome with emotion and I…kissed him."

"Oh," he said, not really sure where this was going.

"And I guess…I mean the kiss didn't mean anything to me, George. It felt like kissing Harry or something. When I came back from Australia I avoided everyone so that I wouldn't have to deal with Ron or that little slip-up."

George frowned, "But since he's dating loads of others why does it matter?"

"What if he sees me and decides he wants more than friendship?" Hermione looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"Just tell him the truth, you don't want more."

"What if he doesn't want to be friends then?"

"Then he's a git," George shrugged. "If he's that shallow then that's his problem, not yours."

Hermione sighed, "George Ron _is_ that shallow. He's stopped talking to me for less than this."

He rubbed her back, "Well you can either tell Ron the truth, or you can let fear dictate your actions. I'm afraid Fred won't wake up, but I don't let that stop me from creating new products and taking care of the business."

"George you only ever talk to me, Lee, and Angie and mostly it's about business."

"But…" He frowned. That was fair, actually. "Fine, I'll try to open up and you'll tell Ron the truth. Deal?" He held out his hand.

Hermione stared at it before nodding, "Deal," she shook his hand and he hugged her, "Thanks."

George looked at the clock, "It's only two but why don't we close up shop? We could both use a break. I can start that whole opening up thing we just agreed to."

* * *

He took her to the Burrow that Sunday for their customary Sunday dinner. "Hello family," George said.

A chorus of "HERMIONE!" filled the Burrow's garden and George wrapped a possessive arm around her to protect her from his mother's crushing hug.

"Please don't crush my best employee. She doesn't deserve that. And neither do I," he added.

Harry hugged Hermione, "We've missed you. When did you get back?"

"No pestering her with questions," George said protectively, "let her breathe first. You lot are crazy to deal with."

Hermione smiled at George, "It's okay, George. I think I can talk about it now."

"If you need me to be a guard dog I totally can be," he promised, walking a distance away but still keeping an eye on her.

She looked at Harry, "It's a long story Harry, come on I'll tell you. I just want to sit down first," Harry followed her to a bench and they sat down to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Picking up where we left off in the previous chapter here. Happy reading!**

* * *

Hermione soon found herself sitting with Harry and Ginny on a bench, sandwiched between them. She took a deep breath, "I went to Australia to find my parents. It took me about four days to locate them. When I did…they were so happy not knowing me. They didn't recognize me, of course, but they were so incredibly happy. I even heard them say that they were glad they didn't have any children." She felt the tears coming, "I haven't seen them so happy since before I got my letter to Hogwarts. I just…I couldn't give them back their memories. They were happier not knowing me and I couldn't destroy that. Not again," she shook her head as the tears came. Harry wrapped his arms around her instinctively, wanting to protect her. No wonder George was being so protective of her. Hermione never broke down.

"You have us Hermione," Ginny said, hugging her friend. "Where are you staying?"

"With George and Angelina. Lee's family is helping me sell the house," she added, "They've all been great. Especially George. He's been fantastic."

Harry squeezed her affectionately, "So you're working for George?"

"Yes," she nodded. "For around four weeks. He found me at the hospital, sitting with Fred. I guess I felt safe there. He asked how I was doing and I told him and he told me I should stay with him. That was around three weeks after I got back from Australia. So I've been staying there ever since."

"How come you didn't come see us sooner?"

"I was afraid of seeing Ron," she whispered.

Harry, remembering the kiss, stayed silent. Ginny frowned, "Well he's sleeping his way through the wizarding world so I hope you aren't expecting a relationship."

"I'm not," Hermione said quickly. "I just worried about turning him down, about you all hating me for it."

"I wouldn't," Harry said, "So you don't feel anything for Ron?"

"Nothing. Kissing him felt like kissing you, Harry. Like a brother."

Harry nodded before noticing George glaring at them, "I think George thinks we're making you cry." Hermione looked up to see him watching them fervently, ignoring Percy's attempts at conversation.

* * *

George watched Hermione sit down between Harry and Ginny. They better not upset her. "Hi George," he glanced to see Percy walking toward him. "I was at the hospital earlier," he said sadly, "they keep saying any day now."

"Yeah," George responded, noticing that Hermione was now crying. His eyes narrowed. "How's the Ministry Perce?"

Percy started rattling on and George watched Harry and Ginny hug her. Harry had a protective hold around Hermione. She didn't look like she was crying now, but she still looked upset. "How's the shop doing?"

"Oh fine," George said, "I'm working on some new products." He noticed Hermione looking at him and he looked at his brother, "Excuse me Percy," he walked over to the trio, "You okay Hermione?"

"I'm fine," she said.

George glared at his sister and Harry before helping her up, "Come on let's go for a walk before dinner." With George's protective arm around her they headed out of the garden and up toward the quidditch paddock.

* * *

"Are you okay? If this is too much we can leave."

"No I'm doing okay. It just…it hurts to talk about still. You have such a tight family, and I've lost my own," she rested her head against his shoulder as they walked and he pulled her against him, "thank you for looking out for me."

"Thank you for letting me," he smiled, "Hermione Granger is usually the rock. I wasn't sure you'd let me help you or be your rock."

Hermione just closed her eyes and let George lead them up to the paddock. "Is Ron going to be here?"

"He shows up late alot," he informed her, "but I don't think punctuality was ever his strong suit."

"It wasn't in school," Hermione smiled, "And not just when he was trying to get me to do his homework for him."

George chuckled, "Say what you will about me but I always did my own homework. Fred would try to steal from me but I wouldn't let him."

"Do you think I'm ready for my NEWTS?"

"Definitely," he nodded. "You'll smoke everyone else's scores ever. Just remember who helped you out when you accept that reward," he grinned.

"George there's no reward for having the highest scores ever."

He frowned, "You could brag that I helped you get ready at least."

"Me bragging about that is like you bragging I helped you with a prank."

"Well I guess that's true," he smiled, "we'll just consider it our little secret."

* * *

When they returned to the garden it was dinnertime. The walk with George had really lifted her spirits, and she felt prepared for any sort of confrontation with Ron so long as she had George with her. In school she'd been so busy trying to keep Harry from dying each year and keeping on top of her schoolwork that she'd never really paid much attention to George and Fred. But George was in many ways an intellectual; she found that very intriguing. The boys in her own year had never really shown much desire for learning or getting an education; of course neither had the girls, for that matter.

Just as she sat down to the table George pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you George."

"You're welcome," he said, sitting down next to her. He'd noticed as they walked up that Ron still wasn't there. Hermione was feeling very comfortable. George could tell that Harry and Ginny had told the Weasleys enough but not everything. The rest of the family was very warm to Hermione; warmer than usual even. They ate, talking about what was going to happen now.

Hermione noticed as they ate that no one seemed surprised that Ron wasn't there. She leaned in to George, "George? Is Ron frequently not at these gatherings?"

"If he comes he comes late," George answered quietly. "Don't worry about it," he smiled at her.

* * *

George was right. Ron came very late and didn't even seem to notice Hermione, who was sitting around the middle of the table between George and Charlie. In fact it wasn't until Ron was helping himself to dessert that he finally noticed Hermione. "Hermione?"  
"Hi Ron," she said, turning back to talk to Charlie about Norberta the dragon, who'd laid some eggs recently.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

George opened his mouth to say something but he didn't have to. Harry did. "I believe the appropriate response would be, 'Hi Hermione, how are you?' Not 'what are you doing here'."

Ron, whose ears were already turning red, was now growing red in the face. "I meant to say how are you," he said, looking frustrated. "I just didn't notice her sitting there. Why're you all the way over there?"

"Because she came with me," George answered. "Any more dumb questions or are you actually going to say you're happy to see her?"

The color Ron turned spoke volumes about that answer. He wasn't angry or clueless. He was mortified. "Gee thanks Ron," Hermione said, getting up from the table. George got up as well, following her.

They entered the house, "He looked like he'd just seen a ghost for the first time," Hermione said.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, "I guess it was better than I expected."

"No Won-Won for Hermy?"

"Don't make me hex you," she laughed. "How do you know what Lavender called him?"

"Ginny told us. Well more like complained to us about it. She knew we'd tease him. He deserved it."

"Just like he deserved you turning his teddy bear into a spider?"

"That was Fred," George clarified, "although I wish I'd thought of it."

Hermione just shook her head as she sat on the couch. "It'd be easier to talk to him if he didn't look like he was busted. I don't care who he sleeps with."

"You don't?"

They turned to see Ron in the living room entrance. Hermione looked at George and he smiled at her, squeezing her hand before he left. "No Ron I don't. And yes I know. George told me when I ran into him."

"Really? Because we…"

"That kiss was a mistake Ron. And…I didn't feel anything. Kissing you was like kissing Harry. Or like I would imagine you feel when you kiss Ginny. A familial connection, nothing more."

Ron sat down on the couch, "So you really don't care that I'm seeing loads of women?"

"Well I don't think it's ideal and I think you're trying to overcompensate for always feeling second or third best, but it's not like I'm jealous of those women being with you or anything."

He managed a smirk, "That's a relief. I didn't really feel anything either when we kissed. Um, so Harry said that you live with George?"

"In the third bedroom," she nodded. "And I work in the shop with him while I'm studying for my NEWTS."

Ron just nodded. They sat in awkward silence for a bit before Hermione looked at the time. "I should get back. George will want to go see Fred before we go home." She stood up and walked to the door, "It was nice to see you Ron."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat for her NEWTS the Wednesday after the dinner at the Burrow. Lee took her to Hogwarts since George was at the hospital and Angelina was running the shop, "Nervous?"

"Yes but I think I'm ready. Thanks for coming. You didn't have to."

He shrugged, "I figured while I wait I could go to Hogsmeade, check out the shops. I love Honeydukes' ice cream."

"Of course you have an ulterior motive," she shook her head, "I should have expected that."

Lee grinned, "I am not George. I don't do everything just because I'm a good guy."

She looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "Since when are you a good guy?"

"You wound me Granger," Lee said, his hand over his heart in mock pain. She rolled her eyes and he opened the castle door for her, "Ladies first," he exaggeratedly bowed.

"You sir are a drama queen." Lee laughed in response.

* * *

When she paused for lunch she'd completed three of her tests. Minerva took her down to the Great Hall and she was surprised to see George sitting at the table, "Hi," he smiled, standing up so that she could sit down.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see how you're doing," he smiled, "also to tell you that Fred woke up."

"That's great!" Hermione hugged him, "George that's so wonderful!"

He nodded, "I wanted you to hear it from me. Angelina has decided she's going to stay in the hospital with him now until they release him. She has to catch him up on everything, you know," he shrugged, "so I guess we'll be alone in the apartment for a week or so."

Hermione ate lunch, noticing that there was this unspoken burden that had been lifted suddenly off of George's shoulders. His smile came much easier now. They sat together through lunch, George encouraging her for her three NEWTS in the afternoon. "So you've finished which ones?"

"Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So that leaves Charms, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes?"

"I'm taking the Herbology one too," she said.

George shook his head, "You don't have to do all of that, you know," he said.

Hermione nodded, "But I want to. I'm ready George."

"Good," he kissed the top of her head, "I thought after you finished everything I could take you to the hospital and you could see Fred."

"That sounds good."

* * *

By the time George and Hermione got to the hospital it was past dinnertime. Somehow, to George's surprise, she'd done all her NEWTS in a single day. The room was full of Weasleys, though Bill and Fleur made sure that they could squeeze through the crowd, "Hermione!" Fred grinned, "Come to visit the better looking twin?"

"It's a shame your ego isn't comatose," she responded.

George laughed. "Pace yourself Fred she's far quicker with her wit than you are," he looked at Hermione, "he's been trading insults and delusions all day."

"I'm not delusional!" Fred protested.

"If you think you're the better looking twin you are," George retorted, winking at his brother. Fred grinned and settled into his hospital bed, "You should get some rest. All right, everybody out but Angelina," he looked at Hermione, "Let's go grab a bite to eat. I'm starved."

"That sounds good," she nodded. She walked over and hugged Fred, "get some rest Fred. I'm glad you're awake."

"Thanks Hermione," he said, "Is George really better looking than me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fred, Angelina thinks you're handsome. That's all that matters."

* * *

Once Hermione and George had left Fred looked at Angelina, "Are Hermione and George dating?"

"No," she shook her head, "just friends."

"Am I the only one who's noticed something between them?"

"No," she answered, enlarging the bed so she could sleep with him, "but we haven't told them. It's kind of amusing, watching them completely unaware of what's obviously between them."

"Why not tell them?"

Angelina slid into her pajamas, "To quote Harry, 'Hermione's too bloody stubborn and she'd never act on them for fear we'd all hate her if anything bad happened.' As for George, do you think he'd listen to anyone telling him they have something between them?"  
Fred nodded. That made sense, "But what if they never know?"

"They will," Angelina smiled, "they just don't know they will yet."

* * *

**A/N- A very short chapter but as I continued writing it occurred to me that this one kind of stands alone. And I wanted it made clear that while Hermione and George might be a bit oblivious, they are the only ones that are. Even a recently conscious Fred can see it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick A/N- I totally missed that I screwed up my own story. I can't have Fred come home Monday only to show up Sunday afternoon. I've quickly fixed it. Sorry for me totally missing it. I think I read the chapter too many times and wasn't seeing it.**

* * *

In the days that followed Hermione found it difficult to concentrate on anything. She knew it would take a while for her NEWTS to be tallied and sent to her but she wanted to know immediately. Saturday afternoon as she helped George get some more WonderWitch products from the back he spoke, "Hermione, I've decided tonight we're going drinking."

"Why?"

George smiled, "Because your pacing every night is driving me nuts and I think you need to unwind. So we'll eat dinner, get dressed up, and go to the club."

"Club, not a pub?"

"I like to dance," he shrugged, "I remember you enjoyed it too your fourth year. And I won't step on your feet."

Hermione smiled, "That does sound like fun George. I accept."

George watched her walk away before he frowned, "I never implied you had a choice…"

* * *

Hermione made them dinner that night, the two eating in companionable silence. "Fred's coming home late Sunday."

"Is that intentional?"

"Well he could be released today," George winked, "use your imagination to figure out why."

Hermione chuckled. She understood why. The Weasley family _was_ a little overzealous sometimes. She let George pick up the dishes from the table and asked, "Where are we going for this night of drinking and dancing?"

"Opaleye," he said, "Lee told me about it. It's a great new club. You can shower first. Girls always take longer."

"Not always," she argued, though she did stand up, "I'm using our bathroom."

"I'll use Fred's," he smiled at her, watching her leave the room.

When George saw her in her dress he was impressed. She looked incredible like that. "You look stunning," he smiled.

"I like how you clean up too," she nodded, accepting his arm as he opened the door and they went downstairs, "So what are we drinking tonight?"

"Anything you want," he answered, "this is all about you."

* * *

Hermione had had wine before, certainly, but nothing as strong as the shots they had to kick off their night. She looked at George, "I don't like drinking, generally, because it messes with your brain."

"Maybe your brain could use some time off, Hermione. You do tend to overwork it," he pointed out.

Hermione nodded, "I've always had to prove myself. I came into the wizarding world and I didn't know anything about anything. Everything was strange and mysterious. I had to prove myself, that I wasn't some dumb Muggleborn who didn't know anything."

"Now you don't have to prove anything, least of all to me Hermione," George handed her the shot glass, "I think we both need this. To losing our minds!"

Hermione grinned and clinked her glass to his before throwing back the shot. "Come on George let's dance," he nodded and she dragged him out onto the dance floor.

George Weasley wasn't exactly unused to drinking, but the frequency of the shots of vodka and then firewhiskey began to hit home. He pulled her flush against him as they danced and his mind went black.

* * *

The next morning George woke in his bed, his head throbbing in pain as his actions last night caught up with him. He held his hands over his eyes and tried to think about what happened. He remembered dancing with Hermione for a few songs, and he remembered going to get some more shots. The last thing George remembered from the night before was Hermione grinding against him and George not at all displeased with that turn of events.

Eyes wide he sat up in bed only to hear a grumble of discontent. He looked next to him to see Hermione lying on the pillow not far from him. He could see from the way that the sheet fell that she was nude. And he realized he was too. "Bollocks," he cursed.

Hermione's eyes opened and then widened when they landed on George. She sat up and brought the sheet over her chest, "Oh Merlin! Did we…I don't…what happened last night?"

"The last thing I remember is the two of us grinding on the dance floor," he answered, wincing as he spoke. "We need hangover potions," he found his boxers on the floor and slid them on, exiting to the bathroom to grab the potions. When he returned he removed both corks and handed her a bottle, "Cheers."

She drank the potion and felt her mind clear, "Oh Merlin I feel better now." George handed her his old Quidditch jersey so that she'd be covered up. She turned her back toward him and slid it on. "Might be inappropriate to say this right now but you are so sexy Hermione."

Hermione's cheeks flushed and she looked back at him, "Th-thank you George. I remember us grinding too…do you think that we…" George was now looking around his room. When he held up her torn panties she knew the answer to her own question. They undoubtedly had. But that wasn't the only evidence. Now eager to know if they had actually gone all the way, they began to look for other clues. Her dress from the night before was hanging by a strap on the top of his closet door, "Drunk George has decent aim," Hermione teased, trying to lighten up the mood, "you almost made it to your hamper."

"Drunk Hermione is incredibly strong," he nodded to his pants with the button ripped off. She flushed in embarrassment but was pleased he was playing along. That would make this less awkward. "Do you remember anything beyond us grinding?"

"No," Hermione suddenly looked at George, wide-eyed, "When do Fred and Angelina return?"

"Not until this evening. We're fine. But if you're that worried I'll go make sure before we get some breakfast. You have to eat after taking a hangover potion or you'll get sick."

* * *

George went out to be sure that they were alone in the apartment. Once it was all clear he and Hermione made some tea and breakfast. She hadn't removed his jersey yet, only sliding on some underwear. He'd never noticed her legs before but Hermione had really nice legs. His jersey hit her around mid-thigh, giving him a rather decent view of her very attractive body. They'd never cooked together, but they moved through the kitchen with ease. Hermione handed him his plate, "Come on let's eat."

"I like you in my jersey," he said.

She blushed and looked at him, "I like what I see too George." He grinned and sat down to eat his breakfast. Hermione ate, chewing her eggs thoughtfully. "I guess it is a good thing that I'm on that birth control potion."

"No kidding," he nodded. "I'm not ready to be a dad."

The tension in the air was thick and Hermione looked at him, "George…what do we do now?"

"I don't know," he said. "I guess…what do you want to do?"

"I think turning my brain off led to something very complicated happening," George just nodded, "George…I don't suppose we can ignore what happened last night."

He looked down. Always the less attractive twin. She had been in Fred's room, reading to him. She hadn't exactly come to find George. "W-we can, I guess. I mean, if that's what you want."

"Is it what _you_ want, George?"

He looked up at her, "No, not really. I…I care for you."

"Not like you care for your family," she whispered, gazing at him, "Please tell me not like you care for your family George."

George stood up and pulled her upright, gazing at her for a long moment before he suddenly kissed her. Hermione moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, George picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom, "No Hermione. Not like I care for my family."

"Oh thank Merlin," she kissed him, hard, and he smiled into it. She suddenly pulled away, "Do you know exactly when they're coming home?"

"Not exactly," he answered. "Do you not want to now?"

"I just want us to have privacy," she pulled him onto the bed with her, "Because I don't know what we had last night but I expect we didn't exactly take our time."

"Probably not," he shifted so that he was on top of her, "I intend to this time."

She smiled and ran a hand over his cheek, "Me too."

* * *

******A/N- I had the latter part of this chapter already written, with a bit of a twist, before I even began this story. In the original draft Hermione told George that they could just be friends and he went along with it begrudgingly, thinking she didn't want him and wanted Fred instead. I think some of the loudest people I've known have been the most insecure so I wanted to acknowledge that  
**

******I'm enjoying fleshing out George and Hermione's characters bit by bit. Some of my most honest conversations with people has been when we're slightly intoxicated so I decided to add some of that for Hermione. She's one of those people who never shows weakness and I wanted her to admit her fears and insecurities. Maybe we'll see more of that in the coming chapters! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! I really appreciate it :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

When they finally ceased their lovemaking it was past lunchtime. "What should we do now?" Hermione asked as she let George scrub her body down.

"Are you asking if we're a couple now?"

"Well I'd like to be a couple with you," she smiled, "And don't tell Fred, because he seemed really worried he might not be the best looking twin, but you are way sexier than he ever could be." George smiled and they kissed.

"I'd like to be a couple too Hermione," he shampooed his hair, "should we tell people?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "How do you think they'll react?"

He shrugged and then sighed as her hands worked their way through his hair, "I could get used to this," he said, smiling.

* * *

They ate a quick lunch before cuddling on the couch together. George told her about his new ideas for the shop, ideas she'd never heard him talk about before. He wanted to make a line for babies, a line for cats and other pets, and makeup for the Wonderwitch line of products. Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek, "That sounds great George."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I want to create other things too but it would require some…assistance."

Thinking she could offer her help she asked, "What?"

"A sex-based line. I figured Fred and Angelina could test them. But maybe we could? I mean…the thing is to test them I have to have a girl I can trust that won't try to steal what I'm making. Which means a serious girlfriend and I've never had one of those before you," he lamented.

"You must not have met very many smart women then," she said. "You're a catch, George."

"I-I am?" He looked down at her, surprised.

"You're a successful entrepreneur, you're good looking, you're very intelligent, you're so sweet and caring," she looked at him, "and if I may say so an outstanding kisser and lover."

"You're pretty phenomenal yourself," George ran his hands affectionately over her body, "Tonight's dinner will not be fun."

"We could not go and say we're preparing the apartment for when Fred comes home," she offered.

George smiled. "I like the way you think, witch."

"And maybe I can help you with those product lines?"

"I really like the way you think witch," George kissed her.

* * *

That evening George sent his mum an owl saying that he and Hermione couldn't make it that night because of last minute things to take care of with the store and the apartment for Fred's return home. And they did take care of those things…in about half an hour. George pulled her into his arms, "I think you should take your clothes off."

"Really?" Hermione turned and looked at him, "and what about you?"

"I should have my clothes off too," he grinned. She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. We've got everything done. Besides we're not going to have much privacy when Fred and Angelina come home."

She looked at him before leaning in to kiss him, "Only because I like the privacy am I agreeing to this," she mumbled into his mouth as he smiled.

"Of course," he whispered as she pulled him back to his bedroom. "No other reason like you're feeling rather lusty too."

"Shut up George," she ordered as she pushed him down onto his bed, "or you'll be naked alone."

* * *

When Fred and Angelina arrived back home they opened the door to see no sign of George or Hermione. "Do you think they're still at the Burrow?"

Angelina looked at the clock, "They're never there this long. Maybe something happened?"

Fred shook his head, "They would've sent word. It's awfully quiet."

They suddenly heard a scream and ran to George's room to see two very nude people. George immediately covered Hermione, "FRED! Get out!"

A laughing Fred and Angelina closed the door, moving to the couch. "I didn't think it'd happen that quick," Angelina said, "Do you want anything Freddy?"

"No," he said, "Merlin I never thought I'd see Hermione naked."

Angelina smacked him upside the head. "I should Obliviate you for that."

* * *

An angry looking George exited his bedroom a few minutes later. "I want to hex your bollocks off you wanker," George glared at his brother.

"I'm happy to be home too," Fred smiled innocently.

Angelina looked back at George's bedroom door, "Where's Hermione?"  
"She didn't want to come out. She's embarrassed."

"From what I saw there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Fred chuckled.

Angelina smacked him upside the head and looked at George meaningfully, "I need to have a _chat _with your brother. Go on and get dressed." George glared at Fred as he walked back to his bedroom. The minute the door shut Angelina rounded on Fred, "Knock it off Fred! George likes her, really likes her. And Hermione really likes him. How can you be so obtuse and so thick? Hermione's never going to want to be around us with your attitude."

"What? We always tease one another."

"When has George ever teased you about being with me?"

Fred tilted his head thoughtfully before he frowned, "Never."

"And what did you just do to him?"

"Teased him about Hermione," he mumbled, looking properly chastised. "I guess I should apologize, huh?"

"I think that would be a good idea. I'm going to make dinner. Wait until they come out Fred. And don't be an arse."

* * *

Hermione was getting dressed slowly when George entered, "You are so gorgeous," he whispered.

She smiled and looked at him, "Thank you," she finished getting dressed, "George…"

"I'm not embarrassed to be with you."

"But…Fred…"

George looked at her worriedly, "Why does it matter what he thinks?"

Hermione flushed, "I don't want you to be teased for being with me George. And Fred does enjoy teasing me more than anyone else."

"But you don't have a crush on him?"

Hermione shook her head, "No George. Why would I be? You're the better twin."

George's eyes widened, "You really mean that. I thought…I thought…"

She kissed him, "George, I thought I'd made it clear how much I care for you. Do you doubt my word?" She ran her hand over his cheek, "Or my affections?"  
"No," he said, frowning, "it's just…other girls…"

"Wanted Fred instead of you," she nodded in understanding, "George I am not that way."

"I…I know," he smiled, "I know you're different, I really do." He kissed her cheek, "I just…I guess…I've never been with someone who has actually wanted _me_. It might take some getting used to."

* * *

When they exited the bedroom together, George's protective arm around her, Fred was waiting, "Um, George I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. And I'm sorry for walking in. We should have called out to see if there was anything wrong instead of barging in."

George looked at Hermione, who just rested her head against his shoulder, "Of course I forgive you Fred. But you ever allude to seeing Hermione nude and I will make sure we're not almost identical." Hermione squeezed George's arm affectionately and Fred nodded his understanding. "Good now we're both starving so let's get some food."

"Angelina's in the kitchen," Fred said.

"I'll go help her," Hermione kissed George on the lips and then hugged Fred, kissing him on the cheek. "It's good to have you home where you belong, Fred."

"Thanks," he nodded. Once Hermione had gone to the kitchen Fred looked at George, "So how did it happen?"

"We went out drinking and dancing last night," George said. "We got drunk and we woke up this morning in bed together. So we talked about it and…well now we're together."

"Good for you," Fred slapped him on the back, "I thought there was something between you."

"Y-you did?"

"I asked Angelina at the hospital when I first saw you together if you were dating. She said no but that everyone could see that there was some sort of mutual attraction between the two of you."

George frowned, "Everyone knew?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Angelina said that they agreed to not tell you, to let you two figure it out for yourselves. And you did. Sort of," Fred added, smiling at his brother.

George looked over toward the kitchen, "You won't pick on her will you?"

"No," Fred shook his head, "Angie's right. You've never picked on me for dating Angie; it's not fair for me to pick on you and Hermione being together."

* * *

They all ate dinner together, then George tugged Hermione to the couch where he lay down, his head in her lap. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair as she read a book on Alchemy. Angelina and Fred went through Fred's room, rearranging some things and giving them some privacy. George looked up at her, "What are you going to do for a living?"

"Don't know yet. I guess I've never thought about it. My thoughts were always about getting Harry through the year alive. What do you think I should do?"

"Whatever you want. You're bloody brilliant," he smiled up at her. "You can work at the shop while you figure it out."

"Thanks George," she ran her hand over his chest, "George, do you want to sleep alone tonight?"

"Why sleep alone when I could sleep next to you?" She rolled her eyes and he sat up, kissing her on the cheek, "I would like to share my bed with you and not just for romantic encounters, Hermione."

"I'd like that too George," she leaned against him. "Come on let's go for a walk," she stood up and put her book on the table, taking his hand, "They deserve some privacy."

"Where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter," she answered, getting her shoes out of her room. "We just need to give them some alone time."

* * *

**A/N- Well they're a couple now. And Fred is home! Hermione got to be a bit of a rock in this chapter and hopefully George is over his insecurities. And now George knows that everyone thinks he and Hermione should be together. What will a Weasley twin do with this knowledge? I see pranking in the future. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I am so sorry I did not update sooner. I've had a hard time with this chapter. I think I rushed Fred waking up. So I'd say about half of this chapter was finally written as of this morning. I was in the shower and one idea popped into my head. I read through this story and knew it wouldn't fit because Ron's attitude and personality was completely different. That story is already almost 4 pages. This chapter's just over 2. I knew I wanted to do something with Ron. Just not what. Until now.  
This chapter kicks off where the last one ended, fyi. Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, and whatnot. I felt quite guilty not updating sooner. **

* * *

"Everyone knows that we're attracted to one another," George told her as they walked toward a Wizard's park, "I think we should do something to them."

Hermione smiled, "Tease them?"

"It would be hilarious," George told her. "Imagine, us pulling something over all of them."

She frowned in thought, "But what do we do? Date other people?"

"Pretend to date other people. We can see how long until the family tries to shove us together."

Hermione did see the humorous potential of that, actually. She kissed him, "I have a better idea. We don't announce we're a couple, we just act like nothing's changed. It's not like you don't frequently have your arm around me or we don't smile at one another anyway."

George grinned, "Then if they say anything we just act like nothing's changed. Oh that's wicked!"

"I'm glad you approve," she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

With Fred and Angelina sworn to secrecy (and placing bets on who would call them out first) the new couple went on two dates in the coming week. Both were in the Muggle world, but they both had loads of fun. George enjoyed every moment he was alone with her, but he really enjoyed cuddling with her. Hermione just felt so good in his arms, be it clothed or otherwise. Hermione's work at the shop was now involved in designing items for the store since Fred was working there again.

Fred and Angelina (okay mostly Angelina) told them things they'd done before they were dating that made everyone think they were more than friends already, and George and Hermione decided to keep that up. Long walks together, sitting next to each other, leaning against one another; before they left for the Burrow's traditional Sunday dinner George kissed her and ran his hands over her rear, "You look so good."

"Down boy," she scolded, though there was a smile on her lips. "Thank you George. You look very alluring too."

"Enough to stay here and shag with?"

"Your mum will never forgive us missing out on two dinners in a row," she smiled.

"That's true," he admitted. "Don't tell her about my idea?"

"Might have to bribe me with more kisses." George grinned. Such good blackmail from his girlfriend.

* * *

Hermione, now because she understood that everyone thought they were together, noticed immediately the glances their way every time she and George touched or leaned in to say something to one another. But she also could see something was wrong with Ron. He seemed distant. When she was watching the boys, Angelina, and Ginny play a game of Quidditch she noticed it, "Penelope, do you know if Ron's okay?"

She and Fleur both looked up at Ron, "He does seem rather sullen lately," Penelope said. "Actually I think Percy said something last week about Ron being quiet. We all thought it was joy that Fred was coming home and realizing that he'd almost lost him."

"Ronald never visited Fred in ze hospital," Fleur said. "Bill was most unhappy with him."

"Percy too," Penelope nodded. "Was George mad? Or maybe Angelina?"

Hermione shook her head, "Angelina spent her time at the hospital or in their bedroom. Actually most of the time it felt like George and I basically were just living together. Sometimes she'd cook dinner but mostly I would. She'd eat and then go to the hospital. I made George start talking to me more about his feelings but he never really said anything about who was or wasn't going to the hospital. I don't think he really knew. He didn't know I was going until he saw me there one day."

Penelope looked up at Ron, "I wonder what is troubling him. I've never known the Weasleys to keep quiet."

"About their feelings they do," Hermione said. Fleur nodded in agreement.

* * *

At dinner Hermione sat on one side of George while Fred sat on the other. This put her right across from Ron. Once everyone else was talking she whispered, "Are you okay Ron? You seem…upset."

He looked at her in surprise. "I-I'm fine," he answered. Hermione clearly didn't believe him, but then Ron hadn't thought he sounded all that convincing anyway.

* * *

When dinner ended and everyone was starting to leave Hermione talked to George, "I think he needs to talk. I'll meet you at home?"  
"Sure," he wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't. He instead waved goodbye and winked at Hermione (something Angelina said he did alot to her) before flooing home.

Hermione looked at Ron, "You, me, outside. Now." They walked a good distance from the Burrow before Hermione spoke, "Now, talk. A surly Ron is only slightly more annoying than an utterly clueless Ron."

"I uh, I might have done something stupid."

"Get a girl pregnant?"

Ron stopped walking, "No! I was always careful!"

"Was always careful," she repeated, "so you've stopped humping anything that moves?" He flushed and she smiled, "Those were Charlie's words, I believe."

"Yeah. And there was this girl I really liked but she heard about my exploits and thought I was after a one night stand."

"Do I know her?"

"Susan Bones," he answered.

Hermione nodded, "She splinched herself, if memory serves. So you screwed yourself over. Oh dear Merlin living with George has altered my vocabulary," she looked annoyed with herself. "Okay look if you really are serious about this girl," she looked at him and he nodded eagerly, "tell her you were stupid and trying to distract yourself from almost losing your brother, and that you know now why you did what you did. You just want a chance, and she gets to control the intimacy of the relationship. You won't initiate even a kiss unless she permits you."

Ron had often been lectured by Hermione, but he'd never paid attention as intently as he had during her advice. The fact was, she was a woman. And she wasn't judging him. "Thanks Hermione," he hugged her, "I really, really appreciate this."

"I don't think you were doing anything wrong Ron; if you want to have sex without meaning that is your business and no one else's. But you weren't doing it for the right reasons. You were just trying to avoid things."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for this. I know you don't have to."

"Well Harry is clueless when it comes to women and I'm the only other person not family in your life."

"He's doing okay with Ginny."

"And we both know that Ginny instigated that relationship," she pointed out. Ron smiled. "I should go home. Angelina and I promised to never leave the other alone with the twins. Have to have someone on your team against the ultimate team."

"It's a wonder you haven't killed them," Ron chuckled.

Hermione smiled, "It's easy when it's one on one. If it's just me and George I don't have any problems, and Fred is okay on his own too. But if they're together it is hell."

Ron laughed as they walked back into the house. "I'll let you go back. They're probably driving Angelina crazy."

"Good luck Ron," she smiled. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will, thanks again," Ron saw her to the floo and she called out her destination before stepping in. She vanished in a whirl of green flames.

* * *

**A/N- In each long, multi-chapter story I've written, I've had writers block at some point. The only difference between this and any of my Hermione/Voldemort stories is that George/Hermione is a pairing I've been intrigued by only recently (like late July) and so I'm uploading as I'm writing. I try to update every other day. I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to give Ron a break. He deserves it, even if I loathe him. In alot of George/Hermione stories she and Ron aren't friends anymore or had a horrendous breakup (or both). So I'm giving him a break in this story. **

**P.S. I have no qualms with sex without attachment; I just think Ron doing so would be out of character for him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I still don't own Harry Potter, but I think you all know that by now. Just like the last chapter, this one picks up where the last one ends. Some emotional Hermione in this chapter, and Hermione gets her NEWTS back. Yay NEWTS!**

* * *

The minute she stepped into the flat George had pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Did you miss me George?"

"A little," he admitted, kissing her again.

"Hermione? This came for you just as we returned," Angelina handed her an envelope.

It was from Lee. Apparently someone had made an offer for the house. Hermione sat down on the sofa. "Are you okay?" George sat down next to her, "Is it bad news?"

"Lee's mum found a buyer for the house," she whispered.

"That's great," he grinned. He noticed a tear in her eye, "It's great, right?"

Hermione just shook her head and got up, "It's over. Excuse me." George watched as she went into her own bedroom; they always shared a bed now. Why would she go in there?

George knocked on her bedroom door before opening it to see her crying on the bed. He sat down and pulled her into his arms. "I've got you Hermione. It's okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'm just here to hold you."

She was silent for almost ten minutes, just crying "I have nothing now," she whispered. "No family, no home," she shook her head, "it's just me and Crookshanks."

Carefully George lifted her head, "You have me too," he leaned in and kissed her gently, "and you have Fred, Angelina, Mum, Dad, all of the Weasley clan, really, and Harry of course. You are not alone. And as for a home," he smiled, a blush rising onto his cheeks, "I don't know if it's the same for you but when I'm with you no matter where we are I feel like I'm home."

Hermione smiled in spite of her tears, "George I…thank you," she kissed him and hugged him. "You're wonderful."

"No arguments here," he smiled. Hermione laughed and pulled him into a kiss. "If you want I can go with you when you close."

"Thank you I'd like that," she ran her hands through his hair, "you're the best, George. Thank you for being so wonderful."

He kissed her again, "You're incredibly wonderful yourself, you know. You're helping me with my insecurities."

"Hard to believe with an ego that huge that you have any," she teased. George lifted her up and carried her out into the living room.

* * *

After they closed on the house George took her to lunch with Harry and Ginny. "Hermione's home is now sold," George announced as he held her chair for her before sitting down and giving her a peck on the cheek, "so go ahead and make your congratulations."

Ginny smiled, "That's great Hermione. Are you okay?"

"Better," she nodded, "George has been great, not letting me get too depressed about it."

"Weasley twins are known for being extra cheerful," Ginny laughed.

Hermione squeezed his hand affectionately, "He certainly can be that."

George winked at her as Harry spoke, "We haven't really hung out much lately, Hermione."

"No we haven't," she shook her head, "I don't think I'd have been much company. I mean George could barely stand me at times."

Harry smiled, "I'm always there for you Hermione."

"I know," she smiled at him. "Thanks Harry. Have you decided on a career path?"

"I'm going to be an Auror," he answered, smiling. "Ginny's going to finish her last year in school. Did you get your NEWTS results yet?"

She shook her head, "No. But George said it'd take a while."

George nodded, "It took me three months to get mine back. So Hermione's should return in a few days."

"I think I might train to be a Healer," Hermione said. "I think that would be very fulfilling work for me."

"You're good at it too," Harry said, smiling at her. "I think that's the perfect career for you."

"I'm with Harry," George said. "You should have seen her heal my burns when an invention blew up on me."

"Oh so now you're doing it to train me?"

"That's an optimistic way of looking at it," George grinned. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all laughed.

* * *

Hermione received an owl two days later. She eagerly took it when Angelina brought it into the kitchen. She carefully opened it, not ignorant of the three grinning faces standing around her eager to see her scores. Hermione noticed two sheets of paper which she found odd. She looked at her scores:

Ancient Runes- O

Arithmancy- O

Charms- O

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O

Herbology- O

Potions- O

Transfiguration- O

Hermione squealed in delight and leaped into George's arms, kissing him madly. "I did it!"

George wrapped his arms around her bum, holding her up and returning the kiss, "Told you," he muttered between kisses.

"Congratulations," Fred grinned at the excited witch. At first he'd found it hard, letting up on teasing Hermione. But he had to admit, she was really great to have around. He'd be sad when she stopped working at the shop. She was great with the customers, especially the children.

After a few minutes of snogging George she finally pulled away and looked at the second piece of paper, "It's from Professor McGonagall," she said, wiggling excitedly on George's lap. He wouldn't mind the wiggling, generally, but it was hard to focus on what she was saying at present given the spot she was wiggling against. "I have the highest scores in Hogwarts history and I'm getting a special award for it," she looked up at George, "I get to have a ceremony at Hogwarts."

He smiled and kissed her, "Well then I guess Fred, Angelina and myself will have to get dressed up for a special event."

She flushed, "You don't have to do that George."

"Yes we do," Fred jumped up and down on the couch as he shouted, "but first we all get to go out tonight and party to celebrate!"

Angelina rolled her eyes, "While my boyfriend the child might be a bit over the top," she yanked him back down to sit, "he's right. We should all go out tonight and celebrate."

"I'll write to Harry and Ron and invite them too," Hermione said, kissing George again before leaving the room excitedly.

"She's really happy," Fred said to his brother.

"Yes she is," he nodded.

"If her friends come you won't be able to be there as a couple," Angelina pointed out.

He shrugged, "That doesn't matter," he said. "I just want her to be happy."

* * *

After a few minutes he went into Hermione's bedroom. She smiled at him but then frowned. George looked a little odd. "George what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he kissed her cheek, "I'm fine."

"Liar," she pushed him onto her bed and straddled him, "What is wrong George?"

"I really am fine Hermione," he told her. "Just…if your friends come I won't get to be the boyfriend."

Hermione leaned down and kissed him, "George, this was your idea." He mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear and she rolled her eyes, "Besides, George Weasley, you still have to be my dancing partner. Harry has Ginny and Angelina and Fred are together, and that means that we're the only singles."

"Ron is single."

"Not as of four days ago," Hermione smiled. "Susan has agreed to give him a chance. Which means, my handsome and insecure boyfriend, that you and I are the only 'singles'." George grinned at the realization that he could still monopolize her time. Hermione added, "Besides, we can make them question whether or not we're dating." He just smiled as Hermione wrote her letters to her friends.

By the time they'd closed up the shop for the day Harry and Ron had both written back in the affirmative. They ate dinner together, George and Angelina cooking, before they all exited to get dressed up for the night. Hermione exited her bedroom, heels in hand, and looked for the boys. Fred and George were waiting on the couch. "George? Can you come zip up my dress please?"

"You could use your wand," Fred said.

"Less human contact that way," she said, turning so that George could zip her up. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder before she turned around, "What do you think?"

"You look amazing," he answered, smiling as his eyes took in the vision of loveliness in front of him in. "You should wear a red dress more frequently."

"Angelina and I saw it in a Muggle store last week and she made me try it on. I really liked it," she added, "I thought you might too."

He just nodded in response before leaning in to kiss her. Angelina exited her and Fred's room, "Sheesh you two, can you stop for thirty seconds?"

"We can't snog at the club," George said.

"Not unless you just admit you're a couple," Fred pointed out. "But then the bet would be off and that would be bad."

"Let's get going. We're meeting them soon," Hermione said. "And you two are ridiculous by the way."

"I concur," George said, enjoying teasing his brother. "I want the first dance," he told Hermione as they Disapparated.

* * *

**Additional A/N- I hope you're all enjoying this story. I'm not sure if the next chapter will begin at the club or not. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Well here we are. Short chapter where they're in the club. Two chapters in one day! Wow I guess now I get to take a break ;-) Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you love it. If you've read other stories I've written you'll notice I sometimes use the same location names. I'm too lazy to think up a different one for each story. Well then, on with the story!**

* * *

At the club, called Opaleye like the dragon, they all met up and entered, George holding the door for her and giving her the customary wink. Harry and Ginny both noticed that George's hand moved to the small of Hermione's back as they made their way through the crowds to a booth. George helped her slide in and then joined her. Harry and Ginny exchanged a curious glance with one another, then Ron who also looked surprised.

They ordered a round of drinks and George slipped his arm over Hermione's shoulders, which earned eyebrow raises from the others. Angelina leaned over, "Let's go dance Hermione."

"Sure Angie," George and Fred let them out of the booth and the two headed to the dance floor.

"I'm amazed you don't follow her George," Harry said, "you sure seem attached to her."

"Did you see what she's wearing? Someone has to lay a claim on her or else the blokes here won't leave her alone." Fred mouthed 'smooth' to his brother as he brought the glass up to his lips.

"Time to get going then Lancelot," Fred nudged him, "it looks like fair Guinevere is about to be picked up by that bloke there."

They watched as a good-looking black man walked over to her and Angelina. Once it was obvious he was trying to hit on her George slid out and walked over, "Oi mate! Get away from my girl!" Hermione smiled at George as he wrapped an arm around her, "Can't a lady dance in peace without every jerk here trying to hit on her?"

"I warned you, Georgie is a jealous man," Hermione said, barely suppressing a smirk while Angelina was beginning to laugh silently.

"S-sorry bout that," he nodded at George, "won't happen again."

"Better not," his eyes narrowed as the other man wandered off. "Well that was fun."

"Come on George you need to mark your territory," she smiled, pulling him against her body to dance with him. "How was it over there? We saw Harry say something."

"He made a comment about how they expected me to follow you out here and that I seem attached."

"What'd you say?"

"I'm protecting you by claiming you as my own tonight," he shrugged.

"Well then I guess we can dance like I want to," she smiled and George almost swallowed nervously. He knew how Hermione liked to dance. With him, at least. Not that he was complaining, actually. "But I think we need to appear intoxicated before we do that."

"I'd agree with that," he smiled.

* * *

An hour later everyone was feeling a buzz and dancing out on the floor when Hermione grabbed George and pulled him to her, her hips moving teasingly against his. "Vixen," he mumbled.

"That's the point," she smiled, turning and smiling as his arms wrapped around her, "time for a show, George."

"I like that."

Ron stared as Hermione and his brother grinded against each other on the dance floor, "How do they not know?"

"Alcohol can make people do things they wouldn't do sober."

"Ginny they're practically dry humping on the dance floor and I think she's debating giving him a hickey."

Ginny just smiled, "But Ron, this is great! They will get together now and they'll both be happy!"

Harry just shook his head. He liked George, sure, but he wasn't so certain that Hermione would go for a guy like George. George was a prankster, a giant kid. Hermione was an intellectual. Although the way they were moving against one another was certainly more than casual. He supposed Ginny could be right. Maybe they would get together now that they'd been staring into one another's eyes for an ungodly amount of time and rubbing against one another for twice that amount of time.

* * *

Frequently Fred and Angelina had to sneak off to laugh at the hopeful face of Ginny, the surprised face of Ron and the confused face of Harry. "Oh they're going to think that Hermione and George are together after tonight."

Fred grinned, "Which is why tomorrow both of them will run into the others and be surprised at any mention of any physical interaction; Hermione will shrug it off as too much alcohol and George will tell them that he was simply pretending to be interested to steer off any unwanted attention."

Angelina took a glance out at George and Hermione, "I think they love each other."

"Maybe they do but it's too soon to say it, you know that. I'm sure they'll say it in proper time."

Angelina smiled as Hermione walked over to talk to them while George went toward the bar and restrooms, "Well?"

"George has to go, um, _take care_ of a problem," Hermione explained. "Fred, I think it'd help the charade if you and I danced normally, no groping. That way they can speculate about feelings between the two of us and tell us how we only danced like that with each other. George is planning on asking Angie to dance when he returns."

"This is actually lots of fun," Fred said. "Ginny's convinced that after tonight you'll be a couple."

"If she only knew," Hermione smiled. "Tonight has been lots of fun though. Thanks for suggesting this."

"It's what I do," Fred said, "now let's go dance. But return me as you found me or Angie will hit you."

"Fred I promise not to take advantage of your fragile person," she said, accepting his arm as he led her to the dance floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- No relationship is without its bumps, and George and Hermione can be no different. Normally when I write George he's well adjusted. This George not so much. When I read the books the very first time I always saw Fred as the troublemaker and George as more of the follower. Not that George isn't a troublemaker, it's just that he lets his brother take the lead. I didn't intend to post this today but all of a sudden this came to me last night and when I finished it I decided to post it.**

* * *

That next week Hermione and Angelina went to apply to be trained as Healers. After filling out a mountain of paperwork together Angelina suggested they go get lunch, girls only. "I didn't know you wanted to be a Healer."

"I didn't either it's just," the older woman frowned, "I was never sure what I wanted to do, during the war and all. But tending to Fred all the time, helping with George when he lost his ear…" Angelina smiled, "I realized I was good at it. Besides now we get to have something over the boys."

Hermione laughed, "They do require a good amount of medical care don't they?"

"The joys of loving a Weasley twin," she answered as their food arrived.

* * *

That night Hermione thought about Angelina's words as she lay snuggled against George, who was scribbling in his idea book. She did think of George as hers. But not just as hers. Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek. George looked at her, "What was that for?"

"Being a great boyfriend," she answered, smiling at him.

"Well thank you," he leaned against her, "you're pretty great too you know."

"I've been told that." She gazed at him, "George I think that we should talk."

He put his book down and turned on the bed to look at her, "What about?"

"About us. About what this is between us. It's been around two and a half months since that first drunken night together and we're still skirting the issue. I know we're a couple. But…how deep do your emotions go?"  
George stood, "Come on let's go somewhere. I want some privacy and we're too adjacent to various eavesdropping devices." Hermione nodded. This was a personal conversation.

They left the apartment, George Apparating them to a park. He sat down next to her on the grass, "Hermione I've been thinking of this for awhile lately. And…" He took her hands in his, "I love you."

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "I love you too George." He smiled and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him onto his back. "George…I think I want to get my own apartment."

"We're supposed to be snogging then shagging after this announcement," he mumbled, trying to kiss her again.

Hermione pulled away, "I know but I think it'd be good to have my own place. Then we could have some privacy. I love Fred and Angelina but I'm getting tired of not having any privacy with you. The only time we do is if we're in your room or the bathroom."

George frowned, "But then we wouldn't live together anymore."

"I'd be just a floo away," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm sorry if you're not happy with this George. I won't back down though. I need my own place. I'm not saying you have to move in with me. I'm just saying that I want some space alone. Thanks to you I feel good about life again, and I think it's time I had my own flat."

George sat up and stared forward, trying to think about that. He'd never been alone, so he didn't really understand wanting to be alone. Sure he'd like to have privacy with Hermione. But life without Fred terrified him. Well he could visit her, right? It wasn't like she was saying he had to go with her. Although sleeping without her would be weird, he had to admit. "If you have to do this I'll support you," he said.

"Thank you," she hugged him, "that means alot to me George."

"I love you," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you," she said, returning the kiss. "I'm going apartment hunting tomorrow." George wrapped his arms around her and just held her, trying to wrap his head around the fact that she was moving out.

* * *

Hermione moved out three weeks later, just before her Healer classes began. Angelina helped her buy furniture for her new flat and move things in. "George isn't happy," she said, helping Hermione put her clothes away.

"I know but…it's weird, being there with you and Fred. I want my own place and if George wants to continue this then he's going to have to consider being apart from his twin at some point." Angelina smiled. She was impressed with Hermione's determination. She'd never even thought about just doing what Hermione was. George and Fred were stubborn, but also rather manipulative. George was less-so than Fred, certainly. Fred was the master of manipulation. George had always been the quieter of the two. Angelina liked the boisterous Fred, but she'd noticed when they'd started dating that George depended on Fred. Fred led him around and George followed happily. When Fred had nearly died she'd seen George break down. The fact that he was stricken that hard, even though Fred was alive, had told Angelina just how too attached George was to his twin. Not that either twin was eager to listen to advice from any 'outsider' about their relationship.

It was for that reason that she was concerned about Hermione and George. She really hoped that when it came down to it George didn't break her heart. Hermione's kind spirit was perfect for George, but she had a sneaking feeling he wouldn't see that if she ever suggested him moving in with her.

* * *

That night Hermione and George ate dinner alone in her new place, "So what do you think of the apartment?"

"Well I like the company, but it feels kind of empty."

"You can tell Fred that when you go home then," Hermione said, feeling a bit hurt. She was so proud of her furniture choices and color palette for the apartment. She'd spent hours trying to figure out what she wanted and the layout was cozy and comfortable. Couldn't he have just said it was nice? Why was it that now every time she mentioned her living alone George had to respond that it wasn't as good as living above the shop with the others? It'd be one thing if he said it wasn't as good as her living with _him_, but it was always about her living with _them_.

He looked up in surprise, "You don't want me to stay the night?"

"Apparently _you_ don't," she pointed out, "I was having a rare and pleasant evening with the man I love alone in my new flat until he said that he'd rather his brother was here."

George frowned, "You don't get what it's like, being a twin."

Hermione felt herself getting angry. George always said that. "No I don't. But that can't be your excuse for everything! George you are your own person! What are your plans for the future? Getting married together? Honeymooning together? Living with your wives in the same house together? Getting your wives pregnant at the same time? I realize you've been with him since before you were born but George at some point you have to stand on your own two feet!"

"Angelina doesn't seem to mind."

Out of any retort he could have managed, that was the worst one. She glared at him, "Maybe if you ask nicely Fred will share her with you!" Hermione stood up, "I think you should leave." George watched as Hermione walked back to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Feeling rather angry himself he slid on his coat and left her flat, walking into an alley before Disapparating.

* * *

The next day at St. Mungo's Angelina saw Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"What did he tell you?" Angelina was surprised by Hermione's tone. She seemed ready to snap at her.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "he just came back home, walked into his room, and slammed the door. He wouldn't talk to Fred or me."

Hermione softened somewhat but Angelina saw her still being guarded, "It's hard to believe the man I leaned on for support has no backbone himself," she whispered. "I really thought we'd have a nice quiet meal without any interruptions. Then George has to say he misses the company."

"Oh," Angelina's eyes widened. No wonder Hermione was upset. "And now you think you're not good enough for him?"

"I don't know how you can go from 'I love you' to 'well I'd rather be hanging out with my brother and his girlfriend,'" Hermione shook her head, "Please tell me how that happens?"

Angelina shook her head and hugged her, "I'm sorry George is a clueless idiot."

"At any rate we had a fight and I yelled at him and told him to leave. And he did. And I cried myself to sleep."

"I could talk to him," she offered.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "George has to figure this out himself."

* * *

It was three nights later that George appeared on her doorstep looking more uncomfortable than she'd ever seen. "Hermione? Can I come in?"

"I'm not sure. It is just me in here George and apparently I'm not enough company for some people."

"I'm sorry," he immediately said, looking down at his feet. "Please let me in?"

"Make it quick," she said, stepping aside for him to enter.

He entered and heard her shut the door, "I've been thinking about what you said. And you were right. I depend on Fred. I've never been without him, except when he was in the hospital, and even then I felt like I was falling apart. But these past few nights without you have been so hard. I slept alone for the first time in months and I hated it. I miss having you with me. I love you Hermione. Please forgive me?"  
She tilted her head, studying him. He looked like he hadn't had enough sleep. His eyes looked desperate. "George what do you want?"

"You to forgive me."

"For what?"

He frowned, confused. "For…for being a prat."

"In what ways?"

"Do we have to go through this?" He muttered.

Hermione glared at him, "Yes."

George sighed, "Hermione this is hard."

"That's the point. You hurt my feelings, George. I want to know that you understand why you did." Hermione kept her arms folded, guarding herself from more hurt, "I cried myself to sleep because of you."

His head snapped up. He didn't ever want to hurt her or upset her. Too many times he'd held her as she'd cried herself to sleep over her parents. That image haunted him. Immediately he moved to her, hugging her to him, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I…every time I'm with you I'm so happy and content. You're so amazing and wonderful and gorgeous…I was an arse. Being alone with you is always so great and I was just being a prat. I'm really impressed that you had the courage and determination to get your own place and do things your own way. Do you think you could forgive me?"

Hermione looked up at him, "George…can you ever be apart from Fred? Because if not let's stop now before I get too invested."

"Yes I can. It might take me a bit, but I can do it. I'm sure," looking at a nervous Hermione made him realize how much he loved her and how much he really did mean to her.

"I love you," she whispered. "I just want you to understand that you mean almost too much to me George."

"Believe me I know that," he leaned in and kissed her. "Can I make it up to you?"

Hermione smiled softly, "I could be convinced to let you try. But I might make you beg and plead and crawl on the floor."

"So long as it's a chance I'm happy," he smiled. "And I do like your apartment. It's very you."

"And I'm a bit less angry at you all of a sudden," Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

* * *

**A/N- Awwwwwww how cute. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Well I'm just an updating fiend lately. I'm personally following 3 George/Hermione stories and they haven't been updated in a week. So I understand waiting for new chapters impatiently XD Anyway, here we have George's punishment and some interesting things about Fred.**

* * *

To George's immense displeasure Hermione's punishment was to revert to 'how they should have been,' to quote her, when they first started dating. George had somehow expected that she'd just request frequent sleepovers and evenings spent with him pleasing her sexually. Instead he was bringing her lunch at St. Mungo's, sending her flowers and candy; he took her out to restaurants and she limited physical contact between them.

If George was asked he'd probably say it felt like Hermione was trying to keep him away a bit before she finally trusted him again. Their evenings in were spent at her apartment, but aside from a kiss on the cheek or a hug George never got much contact. He was feeling far more sexually frustrated than he could ever remember being. And to boot her wardrobe had become very conservative. Even knowing how she looked nude George was finding it hard to conjure up any images of what she looked like naked. It was driving him nuts. He sighed. This was the end of his third week of punishment. Stupid him had sworn he'd abstain from masturbation too and he felt like he was climbing the wall. Angelina had reminded him of Hermione's punishment to Marietta Edgecombe, who still bore scars of the word sneak on her forehead. He'd counted his blessings after that. Hermione could have hexed his genitalia. He probably should have requested a time table for the punishment. She'd never said when it would end. He didn't mind most of it, honestly. He'd do the candy and flowers and the lunches without question anyway. But the celibacy, the lack of any physical contact…that was hard.

Hermione opened her door and George felt himself get erect. She looked gorgeous in a very familiar red dress. "You're trying to kill me," he whispered.

She smiled and let him into the flat, "I'm actually not."

"Umm I was going to make dinner tonight. Do you have different plans?"

"No," she answered, letting him walk into the kitchen. "You've been great, George. So tonight our date is inside my flat. And I stopped by the shop at lunch. Fred knows you won't be in tomorrow morning." George felt his pulse quicken. Did she mean what he thought she meant? "Yes George, I'm kidnapping you." He turned to her and she smiled, "If you're thinking you will be in my bed tonight you'd be right about that."

The grin on George's face could have lit up the entire world. He turned back around and started dinner. It seemed things were going very well tonight. "Maybe I should have brought a change of clothes."

"Clothes won't be necessary," she said. George swallowed in anticipation.

* * *

After dinner he moved the plates away, cleaning them up. When he turned back around Hermione was leaning against the counter, watching him. "George Weasley. Have you adhered to my no masturbation policy?"

"Yes," he nodded, gazing at the generous cleavage that her dress offered him. He looked up at her eyes and smiled. She looked as tightly wound as he felt. "Umm, how is that birth control potion doing?"

"It ended earlier last week. I took the other bottle you gave me."

"It lasted a pretty good amount of time," he answered. "That's good. Umm, Hermione I haven't…in almost a month…I mean…"

"I expect you to be a bit quicker than usual. We have all night and all morning George."

He smiled and moved toward her, "Can I kiss you?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," she answered, pulling her against him, "We really need to break in that new bed George."

"Sounds good to me," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

That morning the sun shone in on George holding Hermione tightly against him as they slept easily, nude and with happy smiles on their faces. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled as he saw Hermione looking at him, her hand running through his hair slowly, "Hi," he said softly, feeling more content than he had in a very long time.

"Hi yourself," she smiled. "I love you George Weasley. You are an insufferable, annoying, frustrating prat of a man and I am hopelessly and completely in love with you."

"Lucky me," he said, leaning in to kiss her, "if I'm honest what I missed the most about you was the kissing."

"I missed the snuggling," she responded. "Although the sex is phenomenal."

"No arguments here," he kissed her again, "mind if I take a leak quickly?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but kissed him before pushing him toward the edge of the bed, "Hurry back I'll get lonely."

"Not on my watch," he slid out of the bed and entered the bathroom, swaying his hips side to side as he walked to receive a giggle from the witch in the bed.

They made love again before making breakfast together. George was quite enjoying this. After she easily did the dishes with her wand George pulled her to the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione stepped in and let George join her before turning and kissing him, "George?"

"Yeah?"

"You are forgiven."

* * *

That afternoon they went for a walk before George had to go into the shop. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

George wrapped his arm around her, "I don't think I've ever loved anyone like I love you. Not ever. And ever since that fight I've been watching Fred and Angelina, to see how they interact. I guess I never realized that Fred and I are so different. I mean, Fred doesn't act particularly romantic with her. With them it's like they're still in Hogwarts. I love Fred but if I were Angelina I'd get mad at him. He never really wants to take her out on a date, and he never cooks for her. He doesn't get her presents and he plays pranks on her almost as much as he pranks me."

"And?"

"If I treated you like that I think I'd expect you to dump me. It's not that I'm a perfect boyfriend, I know I'm not. But Fred doesn't really do anything to woo her or show her how much he loves her. I never even hear him say it to her." He looked at her worriedly, "Am I ever like that?"

"No," she squeezed his hand and leaned up to kiss him. "You have never treated me like that George. I told you, I got the better twin."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her back before speaking, "I've decided I want to change my haircut. Do you think you could cut it for me?"

"Sure. Just come by after work and I'll do it for you," she leaned against him and he rubbed her back, "George do you think you're completely identical to Fred?"

"I used to but ever since I started dating you I've realized I'm not," he sighed. "I just…I guess I'm more…"

"Gentle? Calm? Affectionate? Handsome? Caring? Thoughtful?" Hermione offered.

"Yes," he nodded, "to all of them. I almost feel bad for Angelina."

"I'm just glad I scooped you up first," she smiled, "would hate for other girls to know that I have the best Weasley by my side."

"I thought I was just the best Weasley twin."

Hermione's hand moved over his chest, "I have upgraded your status to best Weasley period." George smiled. Hermione was great. She was so good at building him up and overcoming his insecurities. Hermione rubbed his back, "George you should get to work. And you should bring over some extra clothes tonight. That way you have things to change into when you stay the night."

"I'll pack a bag later," he promised, leaning in to kiss her, "I'll talk to you tonight." Hermione smiled and said goodbye to him, George heading off to the store while she went grocery shopping.

* * *

To Hermione's mind, that fight had made their relationship stronger. It was like George was finally aware of himself. And not as the other half of Fred and George, but as George alone. Hermione made room in her closet for him that evening. She hoped one day George would want to move in with her. But she could wait. George had come a long way in just a month. Hermione sat down to go over her coursework for her Healer classes. George might be supportive of her career choice but he was very distracting when he was there.

That night he arrived with a bag and she smiled, kissing him, "How was your day at the store?"

"Pretty busy. My new products I designed seem to be selling well but I'm worried about Fred. He hasn't had any invention ideas since he's been back." George looked at her as he sat down on her couch, "I don't understand why he hasn't. I mean I've had tons of ideas and been working on them almost every day. But Fred doesn't ever go into the workshop and if I talk to him about it he just plays it off saying I have better ideas." George frowned, "I don't think he has any ideas."

Hermione sat down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, "I'm sorry George. Maybe he just has to get over the hump."

"I think it's more than that," George whispered, "I think his coma changed him. I told him about those Levitation Lollies I want to make and he wasn't excited at all. Think about it, floating around a room for as long as you suck on the candy!"

She smiled, as he stood up, his excitement growing as he talked about the invention. "It sounds great George. I think it'd be fun."

He grinned and moved to her, kissing her, "You really do get me Hermione."

"Tomorrow is another Sunday dinner at the Burrow," she smiled. "I can't believe so far no one has said anything to us."

"Maybe we should up the stakes," George said.

"How so?"

"I could start giving you lovesick puppy dog eyes," he offered.

She smiled and pulled him onto the couch, "I could start dropping not-so-subtle hints about wanting to date you."

"We're so sneaky," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her, "I think you're perfect for me."

"Funny I was thinking the same," she let George push her down onto her back on the sofa, "George?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you," he brushed a stray hair out of her face, "let's cut my hair before we get too distracted. And then I was thinking we could test some products?"

"Sex-related?"

"Actually I have a new product for Crooks that I brought, and I also have some new quills for you to try out," he smiled. "Although if you want to have sex with me I won't refuse you."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pushed him off of her and onto the floor, "You have an ego the size of Jupiter George." He grinned up at her in response.

* * *

Hermione used some clippers she'd bought that afternoon to cut George's hair. He wanted a short Mohawk, which she provided him with. She used her wand to deposit all of his hair into the trash can, "Take a shower George. I bought you some shampoo and shower gel today."

"You could join me," he offered.

"Tempting though that is, oh handsome one, I think you should shower alone. I want to order some dinner."

"What are you going to get?"

"Pizza," she answered, getting a towel out of the linen closet for him, "do you care what toppings?"

"No," he answered, taking the rest of his clothes off and kissing her, "thank you for doing this."

"Anytime," she winked, exiting the bathroom so he could shower in peace.

* * *

**A/N- Hmmm so Fred isn't the same since the coma. Whatever could be the reason? Fear? Death Eater in disguise? Hit too hard on the head? Not hit hard enough on the head? No good ideas? Feeling showed up by George? Impotence? Stupidity? Thanks for reading and have a pleasant day :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I still don't own Harry Potter. I don't make money from this fic.**

* * *

George and Hermione arrived at the Burrow together the next day. "I think Crooks really liked that toy George. I think it will go wonderfully," she said.

"Yeah he seemed pretty happy. Thanks for letting him be a test subject," he held the door for her, "what about those quills?"

"I used one in my book and it worked just like a Muggle highlighter. I was impressed."

"Well I'm glad," he looked at his mum, "Hey Mum. Are we late?"  
"No right on time," she answered, watching as George helped Hermione out of her jacket. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and slowly ran her hand down George's arm. Molly frowned. How did they not know they wanted one another? It was so obvious.

* * *

As the rest of the family arrived surprise was raised over George's haircut. He told Ginny and Harry and Ron and Susan, "I asked Hermione to cut my hair for me. We were working on some inventions last night; experimenting on them. She agreed. When she ran her hands through my hair while she was cutting it," George smiled dreamily, "it was so great." The four others looked at one another, stunned at George's cluelessness.

Hermione helped Molly and Fleur in the kitchen, "George told me yesterday he had something to ask me. I thought 'finally he'll ask me out'. But he didn't. He just wanted a haircut. I was rather disappointed."

Ginny, who'd just entered the kitchen, went and grabbed George from the living room. Once she'd dragged him into the kitchen she yelled at them both, "You two are so clueless! George, Hermione has a huge crush on you! Hermione, George desperately wants to ask you out! I can't take it anymore you both are so dense!" To everyone's surprise George and Hermione laughed.

"It took you all long enough to tell us," George grinned, pulling Hermione into his arms and kissing her.

When they pulled apart Hermione looked at Ginny, "We've been seeing one another for just over four months now," she explained. "Angelina and Fred said you all knew about our attraction before we did and we wanted to see how long until you'd tell us. We thought it'd be quick but it hasn't been."

"We upped the ante today," George added, "thought we'd force you to tell us. It was fun at first, but now it's kind of dull."

"Besides we want to be open about being together," Hermione said. "We're happy."

"Extremely," George smiled, holding her against him.

* * *

After dinner Hermione noticed Fred sitting out in the garden alone looking glum. Frowning she exited the house, "Fred?"  
He looked up, "Oh hi Hermione. Shouldn't you be with my brother?"  
"George is a big boy. Besides he's trying to make people play Exploding Snap and I hate that game." Fred smiled in spite of himself. "George is worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"What was the last item you invented?"

Fred looked down, "Okay maybe I'm not _fine_."

Hermione sat down next to him, "So what's wrong?"

"I can't think of anything anymore. I couldn't even remember what items we had. I started writing things down only to find out we already had them in the store."

"Have you talked to the Healers?"

"They say it's normal," he answered. "That I'll get it back eventually but they don't know when."

"George would understand Fred."

Fred nodded, "I know he would. But everyone's so happy I'm alive, I don't want to let them down by not remembering everything."

"Fred they might surprise you with their acceptance. Your silence just makes people think something's wrong anyway. If they know what's wrong they can help you."

"I don't need help."

"We both know that isn't true. At the very least you should tell your business partner. If it hurts your work he needs to know that," she stood up and walked toward the house.

"Don't tell him!" Fred called out.

Hermione turned to face him, "I won't, Fred. But you really should."

* * *

When Fred finally re-entered the house he saw Hermione kneeling next to George as they played Exploding Snap with the rest of the younger Weasleys and their partners. Angelina was playing too and she looked happy. That guilt returned. When she was with him it was always concern. Realizing that everyone was in the room Fred cleared his throat, "Umm, I have something to say."

Everyone looked up at him. "I…ever since I woke up I haven't had a complete memory of things. I didn't even remember some of the pranks and tricks George and I invented together. I don't remember taking Angie to the Yule Ball or the date of our anniversary." He looked down, "The Healers say the trauma wiped some of my memories. I might get some back but probably not all of them. I haven't told anyone until now. I…I didn't want to let you down."

Angelina stood up and hugged him, "You never did remember our anniversary anyway."

George looked at Hermione, who ran her hand over his back. He smiled at Hermione and kissed her, "I think you caused this."

"Not exactly," she answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'd rather have Fred alive missing some memories rather than dead and unable to make new ones."

"I think he'll be happy to hear that," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

George went home with his brother that night, leaving Hermione to go home alone after kissing her goodbye. Once they were home he looked at Fred, "How can I help?"

"The Healers said that I should try to get to know things better. One thing at a time."

George thought about this for a bit, "Would it help if I lived elsewhere? I could stay with Hermione. I'm sure she'd be fine with it." He looked at Angelina, "Then the two of you can sort of get to know one another again."

"George you don't have to do that," Angelina said. "I could move out."

He shook his head, "Look I'm not good at figuring out emotions like you and Hermione are. I'll just floo-call her and see if she'd be okay with me living there."

"I think she'd be thrilled," Angelina whispered as George went to the fireplace to call her. "Fred I can move out you don't have to let him go."

Fred shook his head, "He wants to move in with her Angie. It was in his eyes. Besides I see him every day at work. This makes sense. I want George to be happy and Hermione makes him very happy."

* * *

"Hermione?"

She got up from her desk and moved to the fireplace, "What is it George?"

"Um, I think this is a conversation to have in person. Can I come through?"

"Sure," she moved back and he stepped into her apartment, "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. I, um," he frowned, uncertain how to phrase this, "Fred's healers say that one-on-one time is the best way for him to get acclimated and try to recover his memories. And I think that Angelina would be better to see him through this than I would so I was thinking maybe…maybe I could stay here with you?"

Hermione stared at him, "Y-You want to live with me?"

"Yes," he nodded, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"YES!" Hermione leaped onto him, George stumbling back in surprise as he instinctively caught her. "When are you moving in?"

"W-well I was thinking as soon as possible. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Hermione kissed him before sliding back down to the floor, "George I've wanted you to move in with me since I moved in here. But I told myself I would not pressure you into doing it."

He smiled and they kissed before he whispered, "Help me pack up my bedroom and bathroom?"

"Sure," she found her shoes and put them on. "This is really, really great George."

He smiled at her, "I think so too."

* * *

There was a clear change in Fred over the next week. He seemed happier and every night George would brag to Hermione how Fred had pranked him with new product X or offered assistance for solving a problem with an experimental prank. Each joyful announcement was followed by Hermione reminding him it wouldn't happen overnight. She even found literature for him in her course books about magical comas and exiting out of them.

Fred wasn't the only one who seemed happier. Both George and Hermione seemed over the moon. George was enjoying living with Hermione far more than he ever had imagined he would enjoy living with anyone who wasn't his twin. And it wasn't just about the romance. Hermione shared his enthusiasm when he was talking about inventing new products and she shared his frustrations when he couldn't figure something out. She helped him as much as she could, and George would be hard-pressed to think of a new product she hadn't worked on with him.

In turn, though, George helped her with her coursework. He would quiz her or act as her human test subject. He'd never really realized how intense Hermione was regarding her schoolwork before. He knew she liked school and classes, but he'd never noticed how much she threw herself into her work. Finally at the end of the week George came home and kissed her, "Hermione we're doing something fun this weekend."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going somewhere special," George answered. "You're too serious. You need to relax, have some fun here and there."

"I have fun," she said indignantly.

"I know you do but you're throwing yourself into work and studying too much. You need to lighten up a bit. Otherwise you'll burn out."

Hermione thought about this as she cooked dinner before nodding, "Okay you have a point George."

"Yes I do," George leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N- When I started writing I thought the whole Hermione and George waiting to see how long until people told them would be the running plot. That didn't happen and I've preferred the other plot lines I've slid into the story instead. Of course now I have to figure out where to take the story now...ah ha! Got it! Off to go write now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I wrote the first portion of this chapter quickly. Then I realized I was ending the story and I needed to tie up everything. And then I got inspired. I have now a 9 page (so far) new story that I'm working on, also a George/Hermione. According to Microsoft Word it's titled Document2. So yeah I haven't named it yet. **

**Thanks to all of you readers, sorry if you weren't expecting it to end all of a sudden. I wasn't either, but that was the direction the characters took it and I always let my characters guide my stories. No epilogue for this one, I don't want to do them all the time for every story. I do them pretty often because I like closure, but this story feels oddly completed to me. You could almost call this part chapter and part epilogue anyway :-P**

* * *

-Hermione and Angelina's graduation from Healer training-

George and Fred stood by as the two were given their certifications, feeling very proud of their partners. It had been three years since George had moved in with Hermione and Fred had admitted he needed help. Fred now had most of his memories back, though a few seemed gone beyond repair. The twins had bought Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade and their sales were through the roof. Fred had found a nice little house in Hogsmeade for himself and Angelina to move into. Fred had proposed a year earlier and they'd been married eight months after that. She was going to replace Poppy Pomfrey at Hogwarts as the old mediwitch had finally decided to retire.

The girls walked over to them and they hugged them, "Congratulations you two," George said, hugging Hermione first and then Angelina, "Ready to go to your graduation party."

"Which we don't need," Hermione said, frowning. "Molly is too stubborn."

"It's either a graduation party or an engagement party, Hermione. And do you really want to do the latter?"

"How about Fred and Angelina give her grandchildren," Hermione suggested. George laughed and wrapped his arm around his witch as they walked out of St. Mungo's together. He knew if he proposed that Hermione would say yes. But ever since Harry had proposed to Ginny two years ago there had been a litany of parties and announcements.

First had been Harry's proposal to Ginny. Then Percy had proposed to his girlfriend Katie Bell about seven months after that. Then came Harry and Ginny's wedding, Charlie's proposal to his girlfriend in Romania, Percy and Katie's wedding, Fred's proposal to Angie, Harry and Ginny pregnant with their first child, Fred and Angie's wedding, and most recently Ron had proposed to Susan. Charlie was due to get married in two months with Ron getting married early next year. It was enough to make your head spin.

So George understood Hermione wanting to get married but wanting to just have their own moment that wasn't overshadowed by his siblings and their relationships. Even at Fred and Angie's wedding conversation had been about Harry and Ginny's pregnancy. He'd settled on insisting they get a home together, which Hermione had agreed to and so six months ago they'd moved into a nice sized home together.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the party everyone else was there. Ron hugged her, "Congratulations Hermione."

"Thank you Ron."

"Where are you going to work?"

"St. Mungo's, actually. I'll be in the Spell-Damage ward."

"That's great. You'll be perfect for it."

"Of course she will," George said, wrapping his arm around her. "I have an incredibly brilliant girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes but leaned up to kiss him, "Thank you George."

"Anytime," he grinned.

"George when are you going to make an honest woman out of Hermione?" Molly asked as she came to say hello.

"Never if you keep asking that question," he retorted, frowning.

Hermione smiled at George, "At least she's mad at _you _and not me."

"She doesn't want to scare you out of the family," George muttered. Hermione kissed him and he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you," she smiled.

* * *

At Charlie's wedding Percy and Katie announced they were expecting their first child and George realized that he would never have his own moment with Hermione where they were in the spotlight. He suddenly vowed that they'd have their moment and began to hatch a plan.

* * *

Hermione woke on the morning of their fourth anniversary alone. She frowned and sat up in bed, "George?"

"Downstairs," he called out. She got up and noticed his old Quidditch jersey on the end of the bed. Deciding to play along she slid out of her nightgown and slid it on, walking downstairs to see George in his boxers in the kitchen and smiling at her. "You still look incredible in that."

"I'm glad you approve," she leaned in and kissed him, "so why are we downstairs instead of up in our bedroom?"

"Because this," he indicated the two of them, "began in the kitchen. So it has to grow in the kitchen too."

"George I'm not having sex in the kitchen."

"Come on we have to make breakfast together," he kissed her, "Get the eggs?"

Hermione got out the eggs and George smiled as he put a skillet on the stove. Hermione cracked the first of the eggs into a bowl and stared down into it before looking at him, "George?"

He smiled at her and she looked back into the bowl, picking up the ring that had been inside of the egg. George took the ring from her and got down on one knee, "Hermione, today marks four years together. Four years of laughter, happiness, passion, three weeks of painful and agonizing celibacy, and plenty of amazing snogging and shagging. I've been waiting for our own moment to do this. But I realized at Charlie's wedding I have to make my own. I love you. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared, surprised, before becoming serious, "I don't know George I rather enjoy watching your mum yell at you about not marrying me." He frowned and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him, "Of course I'll marry you you big idiot!"

He grinned and slid the ring on her finger, picking her up and carrying her upstairs to celebrate their engagement.

And as they say, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
